Field of the Invention
The present invention in the field of biochemistry and medicine is directed to methods and composition for increasing p53 protein levels, reducing uPA and uPAR and increasing PAI-1 expression, in fibrotic lung (FL) fibroblasts and reducing their proliferation, and for treating idiopathic pulmonary fibrosis (IPF) using nutlin-3a and peptides.
Description of the Background Art
Idiopathic pulmonary fibrosis (IPF) is a poorly understood progressive and fatal lung disease for which no treatment exists other than lung transplantation (Mason D P et al, Ann Thorac Surg 84: 1 121-8, 2007). Median survival of five years after diagnosis is less than 20%. Most forms of interstitial lung diseases and other forms of pulmonary fibrosis are characterized by fibrotic lesions, progressive distortion of alveolar architecture occurs and replacement with fibrotic or scar tissues with excess extracellular matrix (ECM) deposition (American Thoracic Society, Am J Respir Crit Care Med 161: 646-664, 2000; Noble P W et al, Clin Chest Med 25:749-758, 2004; Selman M et al, Ann Intern Med 134: 136-151, 2001). This results in progressive dyspnea and loss of lung function. A hallmark morphological lesion is spatial and temporal heterogeneity incorporating areas of normal lung being directly adjacent to areas of fully established fibrosis, microscopic honeycombing, and areas of evolving fibrosis containing actively proliferating and collagen-producing fibroblasts/myofibroblasts, the so called “fibrotic foci”.
IPF is the most common chronic, progressive and fatal interstitial lung disease of unknown etiology with an estimated incidence of 40-50 cases for 100,000 individuals in the United States. Increased fibrotic lung (“FL”) fibroblasts (or myofibroblast)) viability, activation, production and deposition of ECM typify IPF lungs (Selman M et al, Expert Opin Emerg Drugs 76:341-62, 2011; Shetty, S et al Am J Respir Cell Mol Biol 75:78-87, 1996; Zhu S et al, Am J Physiol: Lung Cell Mol Physiol 297:L97-108, 2009; Suganuma H et al, Thorax 50:984-9, 1995; American Thoracic Society, supra; Noble P W et al, supra)
Previous work by the present inventors (and others) showed that lung fibroblasts including FL-fibroblasts from the lungs of IPF patients express urokinase-type plasminogen activator (uPA), uPA receptor, (uPAR) and plasminogen activator inhibitor-1 (PAI-1) (Shetty et al, 1996, supra; Shetty S and Idell S. Am J Physiol 274:L871-L882, 1998; Chang W et al, J Biol Chem 255:8196-206, 2010). uPA is mitogenic for both normal lung (NL) and FL-fibroblasts, and the process involves uPA binding to uPAR through the uPA growth factor domain (Tkachuk V et al. Clin Exp Pharmacol Physiol 23:759-65, 1996; Padro T et al, J Cell Sci 775: 1961-71, 2002; Shetty S et al., Am J Physiol 2d5:L972-L982, 1995; Shetty S et al, Antisense Res Dev 5:307-314, 1995). In addition, uPA augments uPAR expression (Shetty S et al, J Biol Chem 276:24549-56, 2001; Shetty S et al, Am J Respir Cell Mol Biol 30:69-75, 2004). Several years ago, the present inventors reported that FL-fibroblasts from IPF lungs express significantly more uPA and uPAR, and show a higher rate of basal and uPA-mediated proliferation than the NL-fibroblasts (Shetty et al, 1996, supra; 1998, supra). Other groups confirmed that increased uPAR expression by FL-fibroblasts from patients with IPF contributes to the migratory behavior (Mace K A et al, J Cell Sci 775:2567-77′, 2005; Basire A et al., Thromb Haemost 95:678-88, 2006; Zhu, S. et al, 2009, supra
Studies by the present inventor and colleagues found that uPA regulates epithelial cell apoptosis/survival through regulation of p53 (Shetty S et al, 2005, supra) which controls reciprocal expression of uPA (Shetty P et al, Am J Resp Cell Mol Biol, 39:364-72, 2008), its receptor uPAR (Shetty S et al. Mol Cell Biol 27:5607-18, 2007) and its major inhibitor PAI-1 (Shetty S et al. J Biol. Chem 283: 19570-80, 2008) at the posttranscriptional level and involves a novel cell surface signaling interaction between uPA, uPAR, caveolin-1 (“Cav-1”) and βi-integrin (Shetty S et al, 2005, supra). Based on the appreciation of the foregoing, the present inventors conceived of new compositions and methods for treating ALI and its consequent remodeling reactions.
During lung fibrosis (which term is used interchangeably with “pulmonary” fibrosis), expression of the transcriptional factor p53, known primarily as a tumor suppressor protein, is severely suppressed in fibrotic fibroblasts which in turn induces expression of uPA and uPAR while PAI-1 expression is significantly inhibited. Suppression of PAI-1 expression and concurrent induction of uPA and uPAR expression as a consequence of inhibition of p53 expression fibrotic fibroblasts causes fibroblast proliferation and ECM deposition, i.e., fibrosis. Increased mdm2 interaction with p53 and subsequent mdm2-mediated ubiquitination of p53 contributes to inhibition of p53 in fibrotic fibroblasts.
A reciprocal relationship between the activities of p53 and NF-κB has been demonstrated in cancer cells, but there is little information concerning interactions between p53 and NF-κB in inflammatory processes. Liu G et al. (J Immunol. 752:5063-71 (2009)) found that neutrophils and macrophages lacking p53, (p53^/_) have greater responses to stimulation with bacterial lipopolysaccharide (LPS) than do p53′ cells, and they produce greater amounts of proinflammatory cytokines, including TNF-a, IL-6, and MIP-2, and demonstrate enhanced NF-KB DNA-binding activity. p53^/_) mice are more susceptible than are p53*-+/+) mice to LPS-induced acute lung injury (ALI). The enhanced response of p53(/) cells to LPS does not involve alterations in intracellular signaling events associated with engagement of the toll-like receptor TLR4 engagement (e.g., activation of MAP kinases, phosphorylation of IκB-α or the p65 subunit of NF-KB, or degradation of IκB-α. Culture of LPS-stimulated neutrophils and macrophages with nutlin-3 a, attenuated NF-κB DNA-binding activity and production of proinflammatory cytokines. Treatment of mice with nutlin-3a reduced the severity of LPS-induced ALI. The authors concluded that p53 regulates NF-κB activity in inflammatory cells and suggested that modulation of p53 may have potential therapeutic benefits in acute inflammatory conditions such as ALI.
Nutlin (or Nutlin-3a) (Abbreviated NTL)
The chemical structure of the organic molecule 4-2-4,5-dihydro-1H-imidazole-1-piperazin-2-one C30H30CI2N4O4) also termed nutlin or nutlin-3 a is shown below
NTL is an antagonist of MDM2, which is a p53 activator and an apoptosis inducer. MDM2 works by binding the p53 tumor suppressor protein and negatively regulating its transcriptional activity and stability. Inhibition of the MDM-p53 interaction results in the stabilization of p53, cell cycle arrest and apoptosis. Nutlin-3 has shown potential as a cancer treatment by activating the p53 pathway in cancer cells. (Tovar, C. et al, Proc Natl Acad Sci USA 103: 1888-1893 (2006); Vassilev, L. T. et al. Science 303 844-848 (2004); El-Deiry, W. S. Cancer J 77:229-236 (1998)).
U.S. Pat. No. 7,893,278 (Haley et al.) disclosed chiral nutlin-3 both generically and specifically. U.S. Pat. No. 6,734,302 describes racemic nutlin-3. The '278 patent teaches a compound of the formula
Both of the above patents discuss uses as inhibitors of the Mdm2-p53 interaction and in cancer treatment.
U.S. Pat. Publication 2011/0301142 (Hutchinson et al.) teaches a method of treating idiopathic pulmonary fibrosis in a mammal comprising administering a therapeutically effective amount of a LPAI receptor antagonist to the mammal. The antagonist may be certain imidazole derivatives but not imidazoline type compounds such as NTL.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,596,744 (Wagle et al.) discloses a method of treating or ameliorating certain fibrotic diseases with heterocyclic compounds, all of which are clearly distinct from NTL. The diseases disclosed include fibrotic lung diseases that have as a manifestation fibrotic hypertrophy or fibrosis of lung tissue. These diseases include pulmonary fibrosis (or interstitial lung disease or interstitial pulmonary fibrosis), idiopathic pulmonary fibrosis, the fibrotic element of pneumoconiosis, pulmonary sarcoidosis, fibrosing alveolitis, the fibrotic or hypertrophic element of cystic fibrosis, chronic obstructive pulmonary disease, adult respiratory distress syndrome and emphysema.
Dey et al. in Cell Cycle 6:2178-85 (2007) describes that nutlins were identified as the first potent and specific small molecule Mdm2 antagonists that inhibit the p53-MDM2 interaction.
None of the foregoing documents disclose treating IPF with nutlin-3 a.
Caveolin-1-Derived Peptides
The present inventors discovered that a 20 residue peptide DGIWKASFTTFTVTKYWFYR, (SEQ ID NO:2) which is the scaffolding domain of caveolin-1 (Cav-1; SEQ ID NO:3, shown below) protected lung epithelial cells (LECs) from bleomycin (“BLM”)-induced apoptosis vitro and in vivo and prevented subsequent pulmonary fibrosis by attenuating lung epithelial damage (Shetty et al., allowed U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/398,757 published as U.S. 2009-0227515A1 (Sep. 10, 2009) which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety. The present inventors also discovered a 17 residue peptide NYHYLESSMTALYTLGH (SEQ ID NO:4), termed PP 2, also protected LECs from BLM-induced apoptosis in vitro and in vivo and prevented subsequent pulmonary fibrosis by attenuating lung epithelial damage.
Shetty et al, 2009 (supra) also describes biologically active substitution, addition an deletion variants of these peptides as well as peptide multimers and deliverable polypeptides comprising the above peptides, and pharmaceutical compositions comprising the foregoing peptides, variants and multimers. Those compositions inhibit apoptosis of injured or damaged lung epithelial cells and treating acute lung injury and consequent pulmonary fibrosis/IPF.
The foregoing document did not identify a particular fragment of CSP (disclosed below as part of the present invention) termed CSP-4, which has the sequence FTTFTVT (SEQ ID NO: 1) and which has the biological activity of CSP and constitutes part of the subject matter of the present invention.
In view of the poor prognosis and lack of therapeutic approaches for IPF, there is an urgent need for new interventions to reverse or at least slow the progression of disease. This critical therapeutic gap is addressed by the present invention.
The present invention constitutes an extension of the inventor's earlier findings (S. Shetty et al., 2007, 2008 & 2009, supra). As described in the sections below, the p53 regulates the expression of uPA, uPAR and PAI-1. The process involves MDM2-mediated control of p53 protein expression at the posttranslational level without affecting p53 mRNA. These observations demonstrate a causal link between expression of p53 and the uPA-fibrinolytic system in fibrotic repair.